


Being Led By Pride

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, HSC, Monologue, philosopher stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Fullmetal Alchemist Monologue that I wrote for my HSC back in 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Led By Pride

This is my HSC drama monologue.  
-

Being Led By Pride - Fullmetal Alchemist.

Lieutenant Havoc, do i start practicing the speach now? Alright.  
*Salutes* Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, State Alchemist! At your...  
*Looks to 'lieutenant Havoc'*  
Services? Yeah..YEAH...Service.  
*Clears throat*  
Do i start from the beginning? Okay.

I joined the military when i was twelve years old. I saw lots of things kids shouldn't. One of those things. Death. Death was everywhere. On the battlefields, in the town, on the face of every soldier and citizen. Stupid miliarty. State Alchemist are military, who get thrown into action whenever war breaks out. You have to do what they say, even hurt people for some good, you dont understand. It means your a dog of the state with a leash around your neck...Just pull on my chain and i'll attack at your command. I mean, i only joined the military for one reason.

You see, my brother and i did something SO stupid. It was our pride, our ignorance, our selfishness; we thought we were above the laws of nature. It caused my brother to loose his whole body and me to loose my right and arm left leg. Their fake. I know they look real under these clothes. Shows how well they work.

We are idiots, my brother and i *shines nails* Clever idiots. Our mother had died and we were unhappy, so we tried to play god, to break the laws of equivalent exchange, we tried to bring her back to life using Alchemy. Alchemy: the science of understanding, deconstructing and reconstructing matter. However, it if not an all-powerfull art; if one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. This is the law of equivalent exchange, the basis of all alchemy. In accordance with the law, there is a taboo among alchemests: human transmutation is strictley forbidden - for what could equal the value of a human soul?

*nervous laugh*  
My brother and I, we didnt think anything of 'equivalent exchange' we thought we'd be fine as if to say 'it'll never happen to us'. But guess what? it did. I forced Al to go along with it. He told me i was just being stupid. If i had just listened. If i did, we wouldnt be in this situation we're in now. Where i have two metal limbs and my brother cant breath, feel or sleep for that matter!...Its somewhat a creepy feeling knowing someone is watching you while you sleep... Anyway!

I still remember the screams, echoing in my head when Al's body got ripped apart by the gate. The screams of him begging me for help. I was yelling, begging the gate to give my brother back. The pain of evcery nerve getting attached to the automail. And how hard i tried not to scream, i couldnt show weakness not while Al couldnt. I didnt deserve to show weaknss. The pain was worse than...Labour. Not like i know or anything! and i couldnt imagine. *dramaticly* Thats what equivalent exchange does to ya!

Mum? she was all we had, Al and I. We were all she had, Her special boys! I still remember the day she passed away. Al and i walked through the door with a basket each in our hands and she was on the ground, not dead but sick and really weak. The doctor came and our mother died. They said she had that sickness for a long time; they couldnt do anything to help her. Her funeral was quiet, not alot of people went. the most important MAN didnt even bother to show up!

Hohenheim, AKA DAD! He left us when Al and i were still young. Havent seen him since. Not like i care or anything! come to think of it i dont think anyone has seen him since. I know colonel Roy Bastard Mustang was looking for him. Oh well. Roy was more of a father figure to me then hohenheim EVER was. Sure Roy threatened to set me on fire every once and a while.

*Smiles* I looked up to him in a way. He was there when no other male rollmodel was. Giving me orders, threatning me, NOT teacheing me right form wrong. He was a bastard.

Roy and the military were always saving my ass from the enemy. So many enemies. My enemies, enemies of the state, enemies of the military, enemies of hoheheim. No, i'm not paranoid. I was just born in the WORNG place, the WRONG time, with a mother who chose the WRONG man.

Some of those enemies even tried steeling mine and Al's identity. They tried making a red stone, which is a cheap imatation of a philosopher stone...which i havent metioned.

*Breaths out* Okay, the philospher stone is the one thing me and Al need to get our bodies back to normal. But to make a stone it requires sacrifice, and i'm not talking about one person, i'm talking about *counts on fingers but only gets to 5* HUNDREDS of people. It's just something i cant do; I can't take the life of THAT many people...*frouns* But i made a promis to Al.

It's a promis i can't keep. Al has lost his life because i talked him into a crazy scheme. Now i must weigh it out. Keep the promis and make these sacrfices, or live with this knowledge for the rest of my miserable life.

*Shakes head and walks off stage*


End file.
